choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JustAlex93/OC Profile Collection: Choro-Q HG 4 OC's
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Choro-Q or anything that I use as the source material for some of those OC's. They're made under the Fair Use Act Just to let you know: Some of these OCs are equipped with fanonical parts! Alex NOTE: This is my take on the protagonist of Choro-Q HG 4. Background Starting out as a rookie with a rivalry with childhood friend Barat from Poqui Town, Alex had learned many important lessons and skills throughout his racing career. With his frugal money-saving tendencies, he managed to acquire the best parts he could and adapting as time goes on. With his love of helping others, he had also performed many a part-time job and errand throughout the island of Gapecotch, from collecting packages for Budnik to a three-month patrol job in Brachy Town in the Police Department. Heck, he even helped to sort out a few things at the Nyaky Congress and was also named the Congressman for Brachy Town. Along with that, he had also stopped the bank robber Selkoby from fleeing with Puntek's money. Despite being from Brachy Town, he had managed to get a spot in Team Sovass of Nyaky Town, and dominated the Pro Cup races from there. Using parts synthesized at Fotbar Laboratory, he even took home the gold in the Parts Races that he couldn't access previously. Rumor has it, was that he had participated in the unauthorized Extreme Cup races, and had placed first in every single one of them. He had also participated in the Grand Prix, especially where he had raced against Barat, who is a member of Team Pomnik. During his career, Alex had learned of the terrible accident from which Norkia died, causing Norahike and the legendary "Emperor of the Races", Prince Otto, to leave the racing scene behind. However, he would come to find out that there is more to the story than what he was told. After getting a letter of recommendation from Ania Kisbaba, he met with the legendary Otto at Getra Palace, where the Emperor of the Races himself came out of retirement to compete in the Grand Prix. Against great odds, and with some help from a dying Barat, who suffered from a disease that stiffened the springs, Alex defeated Otto in the final race. However, during the race at Trans-Trip S, there was an accident where Michael Shutiege of Team Getra had lost control of himself and collided with Kaybert, who was replaced for the remainder of the Grand Prix with Olstri. Shortly after the Grand Prix with Otto, he gets a tip from Gedluna about the politician Charlanki having possibly caused the crash. With this, Alexander goes to Nyaky and confronts Charlanki about the incident and of the Three Leading Men, causing him to be booted out of the crooked politician's house. He then witnessed Charlanki being arrested on corruption charges by officers Radnize and Korucho. Shortly after that, he received a letter from a now-imprisoned Charlanki, in which the politician admits to having blackmailed Norkia, who was actually a girl, into cheating against Otto in the Grand Prix of 20 years prior in order to make the Emperor of the Races lose. Norkia, not wanting to do such a terrible thing, committed suicide on the track. More to be added Personality No information yet Racing Parts Set-Up (current) *'Engine': TBA *'Chassis': Rubber Chassis *'Turbo Parts': Nitro Charger *'CPU': 4GB *'Transmission': 7-Speed AT *'Steering': Super Quick Steering *'Brakes': Devil Brakes *'Tires': Racing Tires 3/Devil's Tires (on road), Off-Road Tires 3 (off-road) or Cyber Tires (Planet Jump courses) *'Wheels': Dish Wheels (painted blue to signify Team Sovass) *'Meter': Sports Meter *'Top Parts': Taxi Light *'Hood Parts': Bare Block 2 *'Side Parts': Side Exhaust 2 or Long Skis *'Front Parts': Lip Spoiler 2 *'Rear Parts': Propeller 2 *'Spoiler Parts': Drag Wing Louis Hall Background Louis Hall is a member of his father Arthur Hall's racing team in Nyaky Town alongside his brothers. Even though Team Hall isn't as prominent as Team Sovass or Team Kisbaba, they are nonetheless great performers on any circuit. However, he had gotten into a nasty accident during a race on Dalniche that left his body shell and chassis severely damaged. Louis survived, but he had to be rebuilt into something entirely new, something that had never been introduced before. His new form is choc-a-bloc with a variety of hi-tech features that were being researched at the Fotbar Laboratory at the time. Louis was shocked at first, but had come to accept the change. When he raced around the test track to try out his new things, he was thrilled. Not only was he remade into a race car like no other, but he has performance to match his new form! Even while as a futuristic car with hi-tech features, he is still the same eager-to-please racer. However, he couldn't drink motor oil anymore, not that he needed to because of his new laser pulse engine, whose laser pulses beams of light that focus in a shroud, creating shock waves that generate tremendous thrust. With help from an air generator, this laser system develops several hundred horsepower of thrust. Personality Louis is an outgoing Choro-Q racer, and he aims to please on the track. He is also loyal to his friends, especially Adalberto Murcielago, who is also from Nyaky Town. He is also fearless that not even his fateful accident on Dalniche could phase him. He is also a big fan of the Emperor of the Races himself, Prince Otto. Because of his new form as a Chaparral 2X Vision GT, he is also a bit disappointed that he can't drink motor oil ever again. He is also intolerant of con artists, especially when at one point, a Choro-Q passing himself off as a bishop in order to scam others, tried and failed to swindle his father out of about 250,000G. In addition to that, he thinks that acting all high-and-mighty towards outsiders are for losers. Racing Parts Set-Up *'Engine': Laser pulse engine with downforce thrust vectoring panel *'Chassis': Layup Schedule BodyFrame *'Turbo Parts': None (Not that he needs any) *'CPU': 100GB CPU Board *'Transmission': 7-Speed AT *'Steering': Super Quick Steering *'Brakes': Magnetic re-gen callipers with deployable AeroBrake body panels *'Tires': Cyber Racing Tires *'Wheels': C2X VGT Wheels (4WD) *'Meter': Digital Meter Panel Trivia *He is named in reference to Louis Chevrolet and Jim Hall. Adalberto Murcielago Background Adalberto Murcielago is born to a wealthy computer expert in Nyaky Town, and as such, he had been quite good with computers since childhood. Of course, when he became an adult, he took on a technician job at Fotbar Laboratory with some racing on the side for a bit of extra cash. Of course, when he's not working, he spends time with Louis Hall, who he is childhood friends with. He was devastated when he heard about the accident on Dalniche, but was relieved that he would survive but would have to be rebuilt. He was given the task of programming an experimental 100GB CPU board for Louis' new body, a most worthy challenge which he accepted for his friend's sake. He had also helped Louis to get over the shock of seeing his new form. Adalberto (or Berto, as he was nicknamed) was also one of the witnesses of Louis' test run of his new body, and was thrilled. Racing Parts Set-Up *'Engine': In-line 4 Racing Engine *'Chassis': Chassis 4 Light FX 90 *'Turbo Parts': Twin Supercharger *'CPU': 3GB CPU Board *'Transmission': 7-Speed AT *'Steering': Super Quick Steering *'Brakes': Double Disk Brakes *'Tires': Racing Tires 2 *'Wheels': Net Wheels *'Meter': Sports Meter Gerard Richard Xavier Background Gerard Richard Xavier comes from an alternate Choro-Q timeline where racing is not only the most popular sport (more than even soccer) but also considered a way of life. He is also the star of a racing team sponsored by a large corporation, which is secretly in cahoots with a few others in a massive race-fixing conspiracy being carried out to raise stock prices and maximize profits. He also laid on the lap of luxury because of the ill-gained money made in the race-fixing, and was dead-set to be a Hall-of-Famer in the WRL (World Racing League). One day, things changed. It was at the WRL Grand Prix that Gerard's sponsor offered a huge reward to prevent a fair-playing racer from an independent firm from winning. Equipped with an illegal spear hook, Gerard was close to knocking that racer out of commission. However, his spear hook was exposed for all to see, not only disqualifying him but also causing him to crash. This helped the authorities to build the case in their investigation of the race-fixing conspiracy. After the race, Gerard's sponsor company was shut down. Angered at the turn of events in his life, he attempted to gain revenge on the racer who had disgraced him, but was thwarted. On the run from the authorities, he soon stumbled onto a strange machine at an abandoned warehouse that he hid out in. The moment that he had activated it out of curiosity, everything turned white for him as he lost consciousness. When he came to, he found himself on the island of Dalniche. Personality Gerard is an arrogant and shameless braggart, all based on the fact that he is a technologically-advanced racing car with performance to match. He also tends to flirt with female race cars, only to be rejected most of the time. Back before his sponsor company was exposed for its role in the race-fixing scheme, he really soaked in the glory of being one of the WRL's top racers. He is also a very sore loser with a vindictive streak, as evidenced when he was disqualified for having that spear hook on him. He also dislikes it when any goody two-shoes Choro-Q drags him down or knock him off his high horse, especially if it's in a race. Racing Parts Set-Up *'Engine': Inter-positive longitudinally-mounted transponder (LMT) w/ Jonchee exhaust system *'Chassis': Custom *'Turbo Parts': None *'CPU': None *'Transmission': Custom *'Steering': Dead Quick Steering w/ computerized interface system *'Brakes': T-360 brakes *'Tires': WRL Std. *'Wheels': T-360 Joint System *'Meter': None Arthur Hall Background Arthur Hall is the head and coach of his racing team in Nyaky Town. Formerly a professional racer for Team Sovass at one point in time, he had left its ranks to form his own racing team, with himself as the leading racer. Despite the infamous accident at the Grand Prix where a racer named Norkia died in a terrible crash, along with Prince Otto leaving the racing scene, Team Hall continued to race on the circuit, even if in the shadow of Team Sovass. Arthur eventually had three sons who would also grow up to become racers for Team Hall, as he took on the position of the team's racing coach. On the side, he also runs an oil company that makes quite a bit of money each year and also sponsors Team Hall. Personality Stern but fair, Arthur cares about his family and is especially proud of his sons, but not so prideful as to be arrogant. He was especially worried when he witnessed Louis' terrible accident at Dalniche, but was relieved that he survived. Back when he was the leading racer of his team, Arthur was fearless and was unafraid to make risky-but-not-necessarily-illegal maneuvers during races. If there's one of a few things he hates, it's arrogant hot-shots who think they're hot stuff, especially Gerard Richard Xavier, who came from an alternate timeline. Despite being a relatively wealthy oil tycoon, Arthur is also never a big fan of politics, further fueled when he read the newspaper article about Charlanki having been arrested on corruption charges. He also hates scammers, especially when a con artist illegally impersonating a bishop had attempted to swindle him out of around 250,000G under the pretense of running a charity organization. He never bought it for a minute, as the fakeness of the impersonator's uniform gave it away. Another thing that grinds Arthur's gears is self-delusional idiots that go around forcing their beliefs down people's throats. However, what he hated most of all, are greedy race-fixers who are out to cause trouble for their own selfish gain. Jesse James Hall Background Jesse James Hall is one of the three sons of Arthur Hall, the head and racing coach of Team Hall. He was there when he witnessed his brother Louis' accident during a race on Dalniche, and was worried that he would not make it. These worries were swept away when he learned that Louis survived, but was also shocked that he had to be remade into an entirely new car. Imagine Jesse's surprise when he had seen what his brother had become, and what he is now capable of! Jesse is also a member of the Slot Car Collector's Club, and is a big fan of the Irozar series due to their sporty appearance. At one point, he also had the distinct pleasure of meeting the racing champion, Alex, and even getting to spend a day with him. Personality Jesse is the fun-loving, easy-goer among the three Hall brothers, but a competent racer nonetheless. He also likes to go to Brachy Town to get views of the ocean blue, as well as collecting slot cars. Jesse also loved watching footage of history's greatest racing legends in action, in addition to having a generally good time. Like his father, however, he's not a fan of politics, but his biggest gripe are racing tracks that are generally considered by even the most skilled to be unforgiving. He also hates it when someone acts like a self-righteous jerkwad. Racing Parts Set-Up *'Engine': 8 Cylinder Engine *'Chassis': Chassis 6 Composite *'Turbo Parts': Twin Supercharger *'CPU': 3GB *'Transmission': 7-Speed AT *'Steering': Super Quick Steering *'Brakes': Double Disk Brakes *'Tires': Racing Tires 3 *'Wheels': Net Wheels *'Meter': Sports Meter Nicoletta Ferrero Background Nicoletta Ferrero lives on Outpalya in Q Horn (the location of the Good Old American race courses), where she runs her family's restaurant, Il Italiano, which serves Italian-style food and also sponsors a local racing team. From her parents, she's learned how to cook the family recipes, with a certain attention to detail. She is also a graduate at the prestigious cooking academy, Le Cordon Que, where she applied what she learned from her parents into her studies with great effect. One of her favorite recipes to make at Il Italiano is pizza. She uses only the freshest ingredients from local sources for her pizzas, as well as the other menu items at the restaurant. She is also fluent in Italian, and sometimes says Italian exclamations when shocked, excited or upset. Personality Nicoletta is generally sweet-natured and pleasant to communicate with. She is also quite confident in her ability to cook up dishes of the family recipes, especially pizza pies. However, she is also intolerant of anybody who exhibits bad table manners. When she finds out of any employee of hers doing wrong, such as stealing money from the cash register for example or manipulating one's co-workers against each other, she makes it a point to punish that wayward employee accordingly. On the topic of pizzas, she does not like frozen, mass-produced factory-made pizzas that are sold at grocery stores. In her own words, "These aren't even real pizze!" Carrol Background Carrol is a member of a local racing team based in Q Horn that is sponsored by the restaurant Il Italiano. Ever since he was a child, he had been collecting slot cars, expanding his collection with each new release. Of course, he had to have his parents put some of them in storage so that there would always be room in his bedroom for would-be new additions. When he got his own house, he retrieved his collection from storage and put it in his basement in several display cases. Of course, he also has a homemade scenic slot car racing track in the basement, as well. He is known as one of the biggest collectors on Outpalya. He is also pen-pals with Buzkaz from Gapecotch. On the topic of the racing team, Team Testarossa, he is considered their high-flyer with his agile racing style. Personality No information yet Racing Parts Set-Up *'Engine': V10 w/ independently pneumatically-driven front wheels *'Chassis': Flying Chassis *'Turbo Parts': None *'CPU': 4GB *'Transmission': 8-Speed AT *'Steering': Dead Quick Steering *'Brakes': Double Disk Carbon Fiber Brakes *'Tires': Racing Tyres 3 *'Wheels': Sports Mesh Wheels *'Meter': Digital Sports Meter Terry Hall Background Terry Hall is one of the three sons of Arthur Hall and a racer on Team Hall. It is said that his dedication to the sport of racing is that great, it even earned him the respect of his older siblings Louis and Jesse. He was also a witness of Louis' terrible accident in Dalniche. Personality Terry is passionate about the sport of racing, but not so much that he treats it like a religion, and has a great sense of sportsmanship. He also likes to have himself a serving of delicious butter toffee popcorn when he's not racing. He also cared about his family as much as he cared about racing in general, especially when he was devastated from hearing about Louis' accident. He was relieved of his survival, though. He also doesn't like coffee very much. It's too bitter for his tastes. He also hates listening to radio-based talk shows, even if he gets any whiff of it on HIS radio. Not only that, but he also doe not tolerate cheaters or sore losers. Racing Parts Set-Up *'Engine': 8 Cylinder Engine *'Chassis': Chassis 6 Composite *'Turbo Parts': Twin Supercharger *'CPU': 3GB *'Transmission': 7-Speed AT *'Steering': Super Quick Steering *'Brakes': Double Disk Brakes *'Tires': Racing Tires 3 *'Wheels': Sports Mesh Wheels *'Meter': Sports Meter Bellina Background Bellina is the daughter of a well-respected engine builder in Nyaky Town, as well as a bonafide racer herself. Inspired by Ania Kisbaba, she took up racing, as it proved to the world that the sport of racing is no longer entirely a man's world. After seeing the tragic downfall of a dear friend of hers from doing marijuana and getting arrested for it, she became a public opponent against illegal drugs. As her father is an engine builder, Bellina only uses racing engines that are crafted by him with great attention to detail. Anything bought from the Parts Shop or synthesized at Fotbar Laboratory would not suffice for her. She believes that anything handmade to the highest standards brings out the very best of those equipped with such parts. Personality Bellina is a confident as a racer, but is also a sweet tooth and also loving a nice hot cup of joe every now and again at Arbuk's. She also hates it when someone underestimates her as a racer, especially because of her gender. She also prefers natural engine oil to anything synthetic. She also finds orchestral music to be dull and boring. But, the thing that Bellina hates the most are illegal drugs, especially since it has bad side effects on more than just the body and mind. She is also a loving daughter to her father, and is a big fan of his handmade racing engines, especially a quad-supercharged W18 engine that he's made for her and her siblings. Racing Parts Set-Up *'Engine': W18 Engine (handmade) *'Chassis': Chassis 4 Light FX90 *'Turbo Parts': Quad Supercharger (handmade) *'CPU': None *'Transmission': 7-Speed MT (handmade) *'Steering': Dead Quick Steering (handmade) *'Brakes': Double Disk Brakes (handmade) *'Tires': Racing Tires (handmade) *'Wheels': Net Wheels (handmade) *'Meter': Fancy Meter (handmade) Agent 5 Background This Choro-Q leads a double-life; By day, he is a professional independent racer under the alias of "Benedetto", but by night he is an agent of the Gapecotch Secret Service, undergoing highly dangerous and classified missions. He is as good a racer as he is a cunning super-spy. Personality No information yet Racing Parts Set-Up *'Engine': V14 Engine (handmade by Bellina's father) *'Chassis': Rubber Chassis *'Turbo Parts': Twin Supercharger *'CPU': 5GB *'Transmission': 7-Speed MT *'Steering': Super Quick Steering *'Brakes': Double Disk Composite Brakes *'Tires': Racing Tires 3 *'Meter': Round Digital Meter *'Spoiler Parts': Large Sports Wing Marcus Background Marcus is a tough-as-nails street racer with a history of making a statement with every street race he participates in. He is most recognizable for his distinctive body kit, 70s style paint scheme and showy racing style. Marcus is also looked up to as a cool guy by younger Choro-Qs, especially his younger brother, Rex. Living in Q Horn on the island of Outpalya, he is fairly notorious among street racing circles. Personality No information yet Racing Parts Set-Up No information yet Misc. * = My own term for young Choro-Q cars. Children, basically. Jan De Schok Background Jan De Schok is a veteran of the Radak rally raid race, having competed in it several times with varying degrees of success. In his first three years in the rally, where he raced alongside his twin brother Gerard (a DAF 95 TurboTwin X2), the two had consistently upgraded themselves to keep up with changing standards. However, in their third year competing in the rally, a horrific accident had occurred; Gerard ran over a rough patch at a high speed, causing him to roll over and somersault several times before suffering a terrible crash. Gerard died from this event, leaving Jan traumatized. Driven by immense emotional distress, he withdrew from the Radak rally to mourn for the untimely death of his fallen brother, whose remains he would bury in the desert, specifically in the area where Gerard had crashed. He then left the sport for a few years, working as a cargo truck for delivering supplies on the long haul, along with chain smoking for coping with Gerard's death. On his non-working days, he would go out into the desert and visit the resting place of his brother to pay his respects. Occasionally, he would go to the Radak rally as a spectator, to see the potential of the next generation of rally raid racers. Sometimes, he would have overeager journalists trying to get an interview out of him, much to his chagrin. Other times, he would have some rude hot-shot racer bring up the accident in front of him in a rude way, making his oil boil. Thankfully, he would have a few loyal fans defend him, stopping the troubled truck from flying into a rage. At one point, he went to a medium for a seance to communicate with Gerard's spirit, hoping to finally get the closure he's long desired. They were able to make contact with Gerard's spirit, and when Jan heard his voice for the first time in years since the accident, he broke down into tears as he is then comforted by his brother. He is then told by Gerard that he doesn't have to let the memory of that tragic accident drag him down anymore, and that he could return to rally raid racing if he wished. Feeling rejuvenated and inspired, along with finally having gained closure on the incident, Jan decided to take up rally raid racing in addition to his cargo delivery jobs. But first, he had to go work out and undergo some refreshers, especially since he had been out of the sport for years since Gerard's accident. After completing his training, Jan decided to use the money saved up from his delivery jobs to buy new parts for his return to the rally raid racing circuit. He also gave up his chain smoking habits, and turned to sucking on delicious lollipops. He entered the Radak rally for the first time in years, and with newfound confidence, he gained a high-placed finish overall, even wiping the floor with an arrogant racer who had previously insulted his brother's death. He has become a near-permanent fixture in the rally since then. Personality Jan De Schok is a tiny bit rough around the edges, but is a down-to-earth kind of 'Q. During his time away from rally raid racing, he was deeply affected by his brother's death to the point of world-weariness, but pushed on with life with his cargo delivery jobs and chain smoking, the last of which he eventually abandoned for sucking lollipops. During that time, he also became upset with anybody who brings up the subject of the accident in a rude and insulting way, or even try to interview him. After the seance with his brother's spirit, Jan had since regained his enthusiasm to race that he had previously lost in his death. Racing Parts Set-Up *'Engine': Dual 6 Cylinder Diesel Engines (each one driving an axle) *'Chassis': Composite Spaceframe Chassis *'Turbo Parts': Sextuple Turbocharger (three turbochargers on each engine, with one larger turbo feeding into two smaller ones) *'CPU': 3GB *'Transmission': 7-Speed MT *'Steering': Super Quick Steering *'Brakes': Double Disk Composite Brakes (Heavy-Duty) *'Tires': Off-Road Tires 3 (Truck-Type) *'Meter': Digital Sports Meter *'Spoiler Parts': None Trivia *Jan De Schok is named in reference to DAF racing driver Jan De Rooy, and "schok", which is the Dutch word for "shock" (as in an impact). *The Radak rally's name is an anagram for "Dakar", as in the Dakar rally. *Teneres Town is named in reference to the desert region of Ténéré. Vaclav Background No information yet Personality No information yet Racing Parts Set-Up No information yet Category:Blog posts